Trailers
by aUgOuX
Summary: Wuzzup movie surfers? Check out this trailers...
1. Survival to New York City

**This is my very first officially trailer. Survival to new York City. Enjoy **

**Four Best Friends have a dream**

"We have a dream people."

"What is our dream?"

"To have a dream!"

**To have their best vacation**

"We graduated!"

"And we're having two weeks' vacation in New York City!"

**But there's one problem**

"Bullies. Insane happenings. And what are you eating?"

"Cereals with coke and chocolate. Try some."

**Their vacation is not one declassified vacation survival guide**

"We're going to have one heck of a vacation."

**Takuya Kanbara**

"Fire in the hole!" _pie thrown by kids_

"Oh come on this is my last suit!"

**Zoe Orimoto**

One tall 9 year-old girl squashed a can in one hand.

"I'm in Camp Hell on Earth."

**Ashley Cortez**

"I wanna do something bad to her."

"Go for it." _Ash strolled Max' baggage and let it hit Veronica_

**Max Dreamer**

"No! No! Never!"

"Max you're drooling."

"It's grandmother, she wants me to eat broccoli while dancing. Oh Ijust hate that woman!"

**Survival to New York City**

_Slap_ "Did you just—" _Slap _"Will you—"

"Will you guys stop that!"

"Watch me how I do it again."

"Will you both shut up or I will kiss you for her!"

"Slap him for me please." _Slap_

**Hope you enjoy fiction surfers.**


	2. I'm Yours, You're Mine

**To who are you more agree?**

"Love is like an elevator, why do you have to fit yourself in if there is no space for you? Just take the stairs, you never knew because you ignore them all the time." The boy started.

"Well, in my opinion, Even if there is no more space on the elevator I'm sure that they will come back for me, and the time will come that I will get to ride on the elevator." The girl stood up for theory.

**What if he gets mad if you told them you love them?**

"Look. If you're mad, here this: I only said that I love you, I am not asking you to love me, get it?"

**Is loving a person can change your life?**

"Don't you have anything to do than working?" The boy scolded the girl.

"Working is more important that fooling around like you!" The girl crossed her arms.

"How about I teach you how to have fun?!" The girl was pushed into the swimming pool with the boy.

**When somebody tells you they love you, are you going to believe him?**

The boy wrote on the girl's hand, 'FOREVER'.

**Takuya Kanbara**

"If I won't be able to find you, I will plead to my angel to find you and remind you our forgotten promise."

**Zoe Orimoto**

I'm sorry…I am so very, very sorry…this is my entire fault!"

**Ashley Rainn**

"Then close your eyes…incase I ever get hurt."

**Koji Minamoto**

"None of this is your fault. Life just sucks!"

**I'm Yours, You're Mine**


	3. I am Your Life

_(Empty by the Click Five (intro))_

"We make mistakes, we're not perfect, any of us."

**He's always a troublemaker **

"You know we're not allowed in this park."

"Then what's the park for?"

**He's lost**

"You're leaving in ghost town, you don't go out anymore. And I know just the thing that's going to snap you out!"

**Until the moment**

"Mr. Orimoto has a freaking daughter!" As the boy threw his bag to his friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"The one who almost puts you in jail."

"I know her…she's my lab partner."

"Go." As he pushed his friend to the blonde girl.

"I don't date much."

"Lucky for you, I'm confused as you are."

"About what?"

"Everything." The girl smiled.

**He let someone in**

_(The Time of My Life by Princess Velasco)_

"You usually ignore me."

"Until today, why? We're not just lap partners, we're friends, right?"

"Okay…what do you do for living?" As she turned the radio on…

"School. House. Music."

"What's that?"

"This is our dinner."

**The story comes about **

**LIVING LOUDLY IN EVERY ONE'S LIFE**

"Serenade her."

"Outside of her house? No way."

"What are you doing?"

"Uhm…do you wanna go for a ride on my bike?"

**They taught each other how to love**

"Say yes when I ask you this."

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to throw this rock?"

"Uhm…yes?"

He threw the rock and it smashed the glassed window into pieces.

**First LOVES**

"My parents don't know what's going on between us."

"What's going on?"

The girl pressed her lips to the boy.

**And the UNFORGETTABLE MOMENTS**

The boy wrote 'forever' in the girl's palm.

"You always make me feel so lucky and right."

**That led them into HAPPINESS**

They were throwing mad at each other

**Takuya Kanbara**

Smiling widely.

**Zoe Orimoto**

Facing the boy, confused.

**Sometimes we wish that it was never going to end?**

Zoe leaped into Takuya.

"She taught me how to love passionately."

They were slow dancing under the twinkling star.

**I am Your Life**

"Stop staring at me like that."

"Is my smile creepy?"

"Make it natural, like this…" The girl didn't notice that they were already one inch apart then the boy kissed her quickly.

**Coming Soon**


	4. Nobody's Home

**This is .augoux! making another trailer for the sequel of 'Nobody's Home'. . .I hope you enjoy the boring trailer. . .! **

**Takuya left Zoe behind for four years. . .**

_He approached the barren with the roses in his hand, vacant face slowly, his truck rumbling out a comforting roar behind him._

**And now he came back to set things right with the woman he loved. . . **

_"Takuya?" somebody called._

_"Zoe!" His excited grin stretched wide across his face, the bright teeth standing in vivid contrast to the deep russet color of his skin._

_He hugged Zoe in a romantic hug that about broke for a few long seconds._

_"I've missed you so much!" his hot fingers caught Zoe's hand._

**They've fallen desperately in love with each other. . . **

_"You know, when I was at the Singapore, I was trying to forget you. But I couldn't. You were always on my mind, I don't know why. And now that I'm here, I want to set things right with you," he touched Zoe's face. "Zoe Orimoto," he said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined."_

**But what if none of it was real . . . ?**

_"We know what she means to you,"_

**What would he do?**

_"__You__only see what you wanted to see,"_

**Would he let it go?**

_"I don't care, Zoe. I don't' care! You can have anything you want from me. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"_

**All secrets**

_She run quickly into her room and locked her door. She grabbed the knife under her pillow that she was hiding in case he rant and rave, and this is the time. She had a hard grip on the handle of the weapon as she hid inside her small closet._

**Will come out**

_He was now sitting up covered in swat. Even before he was all the way awake, his fingers were on the back of his neck. His waiting for his breathing slow, veins full of adrenaline from the realistic flashback._

**The story about lovers. . .**

"_So pretty," he said. He left his hand against her cheek._

**She wants to rest**

_"Goodbye, Takuya," she said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

**But he refuses to let her go**

_"Don't be ridiculous." He wanted to sound angry, but it sounded like he was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

**Will they find a way?**

_"Wait!" he choked out the word, reaching for the van's door, running into the house but when he entered the house he was at the beach._

**'NOBODY'S HOME'**

**NOW SHOWING!**


	5. Tomorrow

**Takuya met this girl who looks just got everything of Zoe including the looks and brains. Do you think Zoe is alive or not? Ihope you enjoy the official trailer! ^_^**

**Takuya met a young woman. . . .**

_"Um, can I help you?"_

_"I'm sorry, you look somebody I know,"_

**Who looks exactly like Zoe**

_"Weird. Because my friend's name was also Zoe."_

**From the inside and out**

_"Your weird," She grinned her mysterious smile._

_"Zoe used to say that to me," he smiled widely. Feeling a new faith and hope._

**Everything around her is the same as **_**Zoe**_

"_You live here?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow," he muttered. I didn't know Zoe's house is already fixed._

"_Mom, Dad, this is Takuya Kanbara."_

"_Is your name Mr. Derek and Mrs. Susan?" _

"_How'd you know?"_

**Is Zoe Orimoto really gone?**

"_I enjoy walking at the beaches."_

_Just like Zoe, he thought._

"_Wanna know a secret?"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't really know who I am."_

_**Zoe **_**reminds him of her so much**

"_This is where we used to hang-out."_

"_It's pretty cozy here. I like it."_

**Not because they look alike**

"_Maybe it's not a bad thing to fall in love again even though she looks just like you."_

**It's because she has **_**Zoe's **_**fire**

**But what if Zoe's back?**

"_Zoe's not dead. And I'm gonna find out how and why?"_

**He'll do anything. . .**

"_Oooh. . .I love Italian Restaurants!"_

**Just to bring**

_Takuya was looking through Zoe's scrapbook. His expression was in shock._

**Her**

"_Why can't I remember anything that night?"_

"_Maybe it's not a bad idea to forget."_

**Back.**

"_Maybe _Zoe_ doesn't want to remember."_

**Takuya Kanbara**

"_I love you, as much as I love Zoe."_

**Zoe Orimoto**

"_I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you."_

**This. **

**Is. **

**Just. **

**The. **

**Beginning.**

"_I DON'T WANNA LOSE HER AGAIN!"_

**TOMORROW **

**Coming Soon**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ/REVIEW . . . IF YOU LIKE IT, ENJOY IT. IF YOU DON'T, JUST LET IT ALL OUT!**


End file.
